


I Take A Breath To Regret

by animegeek



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegeek/pseuds/animegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For using the country's sake or for this world's sake as an excuse to tie down the lives of others - I will never be used to it"</p>
<p>After overhearing Princess Ren Kougyoku's conversation with Prince Alibaba, Jafar thinks about the path that he has taken and the man who led him there</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Take A Breath To Regret

_“In a war against Sindria… I will not use this power even when I return to my country”_

Jafar stood in the balcony of his room watching the stars. Sometimes, it felt like he was being swallowed by the world of politics and the only place to breath was in watching the night. He remembered thinking to himself that he could never get used to the feeling of using others. Compared to what he is doing now, being an assassin seems much simpler. There was no room for thinking other than your next target.

Jafar sighed in resignation. Here he was chiding Sinbad for having second thoughts when he himself is guilty for doing the same thing. Princess Kougyoku, another victim to Sinbad’s womanizing habits. That man…

“Haven’t I told you that spying on an assassin is dangerous?” Jafar called to the one man reckless enough to spy on him.

Sinbad, King of the Seven Seas, the man that Jafar had decided to follow first as an escape of boredom and then with the dedication of a soldier and an advisor. The very man who is now standing in his room and observing him with an indecipherable look in his eyes.

“It can’t be called spying if said assassin knew I was here in the first place” Sinbad countered softly.

Jafar stepped further into his room, “What’s the matter Sin? Is there something you need me to look at?”

Sinbad shook his head. “That’s my line. Are you ok?”

Jafar looked down. He could not help himself. “Don’t…” he began and stopped, hating himself. He knew why Sinbad was doing this. He knew that using the Princess would be beneficial for Sindria and he hated himself for thinking like this. He also wanted the Princess to be away from the politics and the machinations that she plays a part of since birth. Like Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana… all pawns for the game of power

_“He was my first love” Princess Kougyoku said with pain in her voice._

Jafar smiled at Sinbad bitterly “You and I are both scoundrels of the worst kind”

Sinbad smiled sadly back at him “I know”.

Sinbad began moving forward until he was right in front of Jafar. He gently put his arms out and enveloped Jafar in an embrace.

Jafar’s hands immediately came up to push him away “Sin…”

“I know. Just tonight… let us steal a moment from this world that we have chosen. Just this moment… let us escape from the consequences of our decisions… just this moment, I am Sinbad and you are Jafar…”

Jafar even against himself, closed his eyes. He knew that what Sinbad was doing was dangerous, like a million other unspoken things that they both knew they feel but could not act upon. For the sake of the kingdom of Sindria, sacrifices had to be made but for now, just once… he will enjoy this moment with Sinbad.

**Author's Note:**

> I had just got hooked onto Magi: the Labyrinth of Magic as well as Sinbad's Adventures and I must say I find the relationship that Sinbad and Jafar have is so delicious for me not to imagine and fantasize. The scene where the Ren Princess and Alibaba talk seemed to be very poignant as well as Jafar's grim reflection on the world that I felt this idea creep on me and I just had to write it! I hope you enjoy and please review my work. This is just my second work and I want to know how to improve my style.. hope to hear from you guys soon!
> 
> P.S If anyone does not know which scene in the manga... it is from Volume 13 Chapter 121 Departure


End file.
